kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards
|re-released = Wii Virtual ConsoleNintendolife.com |genre = Platform |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) PEGI: 3+ |platforms = Nintendo 64 Wii (Virtual Console) }} Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, known in Japan as 星のカービィ64 (Hoshi no Kābī 64, meaning Kirby of the Stars 64), is a 2.5D Kirby game for the Nintendo 64. It is the sequel to Kirby's Dream Land 3, its story fourth in sequence within the Dream Land saga. This game was later re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console in America and Europe in early 2008. Story On the planet of Ripple Star, lives a group of kind and peaceful fairies. The planet itself is protected from danger by the power of the great Crystal, which watches over Ripple Star. This power, however, draws the attention of 0² and his minions, who wish to use crystal for their own evil agenda. 0² orders Dark Matter to attack and search for the crystal, blackening the sky and sending the fairies into panic. In response to the threat Dark Matter presents, the queen of Ripple Star orders a fairy named Ribbon to take to crystal to a safe place. Ribbon tries to fly away with the crystal in tow, but is stopped by the Dark Matter forms. The crystal shatters into 74 pieces, scattered throughout several planets, and Ribbon crashes onto Pop Star. Kirby finds one crystal and gives it to Ribbon, whereupon the two set out to find the others. Once Kirby and his friends collect every Crystal Shard and defeat Miracle Matter, Dark Matter flees Ripple Star, and manifests together to create Dark Star. Kirby and his friends infiltrate Dark Star, and King Dedede launches them up to the revived form of Zero, 0². Kirby and Ribbon, armed with their Crystal Gun, destroyed 0². Gameplay Like every other main-series Kirby game, The Crystal Shards is a platformer that features Kirby's signature abilities of flight, inhalation, and ability imitation, though a few adjustments have been made to their mechanics. Whereas in most other games Kirby is able to fly indefinitely, here he is limited to a grounded jump and seven midair jumps (possibly due to this same limitation being present in Super Smash Bros., which was released prior to Kirby 64.) Copy Abilities Kirby 64 features the special aspect of combining two copy abilities to create new ones by either sucking up two enemies up at the same time or releasing a power star then inhaling that star and an enemy. Each power has a different color power star and a double power star has the colors of both sub-powers in a 10-point star. Also, the game only features seven (base) abilities: Burning, Ice, Spark, Cutter, Bomb, Needle, and Stone. Some combo abilities include Volcano, Refrigerator, Light Saber, Snare, Ninja Bombs, and Double Stone. It is also the only game in the series where Kirby can inhale underwater. Copy Ability - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Copy Abilities Basic: }} Planets (Levels) *Pop Star *Rock Star *Aqua Star *Neo Star *Shiver Star *Ripple Star *Dark Star Mini-games *100-Yard Hop *Bumper Crop Bump *Checker Board Chase All mini-games can be played in multiplayer, and up to four players are supported. Characters Important characters During their journey, Kirby and Ribbon find three friends who join them: *Waddle Dee *Adeleine *King Dedede Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses There are no actual mid-bosses/minibosses in Kirby 64, as they are not featured in the Enemy Info cards. Instead, they are simply larger versions of regular enemies, and have more hitpoints and larger attacks. Enemies | }} Music The game has had its own soundtrack compilation released under the title Hoshii no Kaabii OST, available only in Japan. The most notable track missing from it is Kine's theme, which is Sound Test music no. 002, and not used in-game. Glitches Reception Many complained the game of being short and easy while others enjoyed the varied level design and colorful graphics. The game sold 1.07 million copies in Japan and 541,600 copies in the United States.TheMagicBox statistic Famitsu gave the game 32/40.IGN review Whereas Gamespot gave it a 6.9/10.Gamespot review IGN gave it a 7.9/10 and Nintendo Power gave it an 8.1/10.IGN review Trivia *In the beta of the game, it was shown that King Dedede, Waddle Dee and Adeleine were originally going to be playable characters. There were also more aquatic stages, which explains the unused Kine's theme music. It is not known why the elements did not make it into the final game. King Dedede was still playable in certain stages, however. *This game was originally proposed to be released on the Nintendo 64 DD, but was later moved to the Nintendo 64, due to the commercial failure of the former. *This game is one of the few to not feature the Pep Brew as a food item. *This game is one of the few to not feature the Kirby Dance in any form. Instead, after every successful boss fight, he turns to the screen, waves, and says "Hiiiii". *In the Japanese version, there is an onigiri (rice ball) food item, but this was replaced by a sandwich in all other versions. During the goal game at the end of levels however, Waddle Dee can be seen munching on an onigiri. *The Level Select music was remixed and used for the Menu music in Kirby: Canvas Curse. It also has some elements of the Milky Way Wishes intro music, and bears similarities to the File Select music of various Legend of Zelda games. *The level select music for Ripple Star called Ripple Star Select is used as the "wait-room" theme for The Arena, Helper to Hero, and The True Arena in Kirby Super Star Ultra, as well as the background music in Dream Land in Kirby's Epic Yarn. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, the music for the Yin-Yarn battle is a slightly tweaked remix of this game's standard boss theme. *For some reason, 0²'s motives for attacking Ripple Star and smashing the Crystal are never explained. They are most likely the same motives for attacking Pop Star in the previous game. *The Good Ending bears some resemblance to the ending scene of the 1977 film Star Wars , and is likely a parody of it. *This is the only game to depict Kirby having any sort of romantic relationship, with Ribbon giving Kirby a kiss on the cheek in the good ending (similar to how Princess Peach would often kiss Mario on the nose or cheek after being rescued in the end of most Mario games). Chuchu does have a crush on Kirby in the official manga, but the manga is not considered to be canon. *It is unknown if this is the permanent end of Zero, because both Dark Star and Hyper Zone in Kirby's Dream Land 3 had exploded in similar fashions. Dark Matter, however, returns as final boss in Kirby Quest mode of Kirby Mass Attack. *This is the last time King Dedede didn't wear gloves. Artwork Box Art K64 Boxart.jpg| Box Art K64 Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back K64 Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine K64 Boxart Flap.jpg| Box Art flap K64 Boxart PAL.jpg| Box Art K64 Boxart PAL Back.jpg| Box Art back K64 Boxart Aus.jpg| Box Art K64 Boxart Aus Back.jpg| Box Art back K64 Boxart J.jpg| Box Art K64 Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back K64 Boxart2.jpg| Box Art (variation) Media K64 PAL Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge K64 J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo K64 logo.png|Logo K64 Logo J.png| logo Video External links *Official Nintendo Japan site References Category:Games Category:2000s games de:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ja:星のカービィ64